The Fight to Stay Together
by Lady Timelord
Summary: Sequel to 'The Fight to Be Together'.  It's the day of the Doctor and Rose's wedding, but will trouble stop their special day?


Hellooooo and welcome to _The Fight to Stay Together_, the sequel to _The Fight to Be Together_! I've finally got part of it written, and would very much like to know your opinions on it, before I carry on the rest of the story!

I'm afraid knowledge of _The Fight to Be Together_ is needed for this, else a few things wont make sense! Sorry for that…

This takes place a year after the end of the epilogue of _The Fight to Be Together_.

Well, I hope you enjoy this, and will follow it through its entirety when it actually gets written!

Oh and Jack… well if you've seen season 3 of Doctor Who you know how they found each other again, well say that already happened with Martha… and her leaving finally was what might happen in season 4… seeee I still get some canon :P But I thought that I couldn't full well have a story without him now could I…:D

**(Hehe, I beta'd and its an AMAZING start to a new story, honestly, its looking to be a fantastic sequel to 'The Fight to Be Together' so review or be prodded by giant squiggly purple stick men that stink of blue cheese :D – Raxacoricofallapatorious xx)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Ladies and Gentlemen.

Rose stirred, slowly drifting in and out of wakefulness. She had a smile on her face, remembering the dream she had; her, the Doctor and little Rhosyn on some small, remote beach-like planet, no danger, no running, just sun, sand, sleep and each other, just like the honeymoon the Doctor had promised to take her on.

'_Wait. Honeymoon. Wedding.'_

She sat up with a jerk. "I'm getting married today!" She looked around her and noticed she wasn't in hers and the Doctor's room, and wasn't even in the TARDIS. She remembered vaguely from the night before that she refused to see the Doctor again till she was walking down the aisle the next day, and was staying in a hotel with Rhosyn. He'd respected her wishes a lot regarding this wedding, having a traditional Earth ceremony, in the church her grand parents got married, and the whole groom-not-seeing-the-bride thing, despite the fact that he thought it was mad. But he loved her, and that was excuse enough to do it her way in his book.

Rose looked towards the ottoman at the end of the bed and saw her wedding dress, still with it's plastic protective cover still wrapped around it. She grinned at the thought of the Doctors face when she saw her walking down the aisle towards him wearing it in a few hours time. She was pulled from the depths of her imagination by the stirring of something small wiggling awake next to her.

"Hello sweetie," she said as little Rhosyn emerged from beneath the duvet, her hair delightfully messed up, and a dozy smile on her face at her mothers greeting.

"Morning mummy," Rhosyn said and yawned. She opened her eyes wide at the dress at the bottom of the bed and turned to her and said "You and daddy are getting married today."

Rose beamed at her, and put an arm around her daughters shoulder and dragged her on to her lap.

"We are! And you're our little bridesmaid remember? You get to wear a pretty dress!"

Rhosyn beamed. "Can we put it on now?"

"Not yet. Bath time, then we can," Rose replied, noting the Doctor's inherited exuberance behind her eyes. Rose felt the same. She couldn't wait to get the dress on!

They rolled out of bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom, racing to see who could get there first.

Rhosyn won.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor rolled over and woke up. He didn't need to sleep a huge amount, but had decided to at least try and get a bit of shut eye before the big day. _Big day._ His eyes sprang open.

"Big day. Wedding." And promptly sat up. He turned his head, expecting to see Rose lying next to him, but found the bed empty. And then he remembered the silly little Earth tradition of not seeing the bride before she was walking down the aisle. He smiled to himself wondering what started that in the first place, making a small mental note to go back and find out what it was at some point.

He rolled out of bed and glanced up at the seemingly freshly dry-cleaned tuxedo hanging up on the wardrobe door, and wrinkled his nose slightly. He didn't like tuxedos, something either went really, really wrong if he wore one, or he ended up spilling something on it, or both. Or there was the time Jack had managed to spill wine all down him, and then insisting on sponging it off his trousers. The Doctor shuddered at the memory, but grinned. Actually, where was Jack? Wasn't it tradition for the best man to look after the groom on his wedding day? Wasn't he supposed to be getting breakfast in bed or something?

And with that, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Oh, so you are awake then. Bought you a cuppa." Jack grinned from the doorway.

"No food?" the Doctor enquired a cheeky grin on his face as he took the mug of tea from Jack.

"Nope." He watched the Doctor take a sip from the mug, then wrenched it from his hands and put it on the bedside table. "You, shower, now."

The Doctor sighed. "Jack. No. With Rose remember," but couldn't help but grin.

Jack laughed. "And don't I know it, you really need to get a room sometimes. No, you need a shower, Rose told me to make sure you had one. Didn't want you dirty for the honeymoon or something."

"Oh I'll be downright filthy on the honeymoon," he said, coupled with a wink. Jack laughed again.

"Spare me the details, at least for now. Now shower!" and he pointed towards the on-suite.

"Yes sir!" the Doctor said and saluted him, and traipsed off in the direction of the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhosyn was sat on the ottoman at the bottom of the bed, her legs swinging slightly as she played with the layers of lace on her bridesmaids dress. It was white, ankle length with a thin layer of lace over soft silk. A delicately beaded sash went around her waist, with tiny little flowers embroidered on it, and it came up in two thick straps over her shoulders. Her dark hair still hang limply and slightly damp around her shoulders as she waited for Rose to come out of the bathroom.

Rose slid her hands down over her hips smoothing out the wrinkles and took a deep breath as she opened the bathroom door to show Rhosyn the dress. She'd yet to see it yet, the only person having seen it being her cousin Mo, who was one of the very few relatives who knew Rose was still alive. Her dress was incredibly simple, yet utterly gorgeous at the same time. It was strapless, and hugged her curves in just the right places. Across her chest, were the swirls of intricate patterns in beads and small pearls that glistened in the light. The soft silky satin hugged her hips and flowed down her legs and fabric draped over her skirt and wrapped round to the back. Her hair was down and slightly straggled from her bath, but she looked stunning.

Rhosyn cried with delight at the sight of her mother, and jumped off the ottoman and ran and wrapped her arms around Rose's legs.

"Oh mummy you look beautiful!"

Rose couldn't do anything but smile down at her as she raised her head up to look straight up at her.

"Shall we do our hair and make up then? I'll do yours, and then you can help me with mine?"

The grin on Rhosyn's face was one to rival her father's biggest, cheesiest grin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is it then," said Jack as the Doctor strode into the console room in his slick black tuxedo, fastening his cuffs, "no longer a bachelor Timelord anymore!"

"Oh, I haven't been a bachelor for over four years Jack! But this is it. Married life. The old me would have been horrified I've gone domestic!"

"But domestic for Rose, that's not too bad. He'd have liked that."

The Doctor smiled at Jack, knowing exactly what he meant. He knew Jack knew that he'd loved Rose, even then and just didn't have the guts to say so.

"You're wearing shoes!" Jack exclaimed suddenly.

"I always wear shoes Jack," the Doctor said, although he knew what Jack meant. "Rose said I had to wear proper shoes, wasn't allowed to wear my converse. Shame really, they're so much more comfortable than these."

Jack grinned. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"And don't I know it!" he grinned back.

"You got your vows ready?" Jack asked.

"Yep," the Doctor said, popping the 'p'. "Finished writing them last night. Wanna see?" Jack nodded and the Doctor passed a small piece of paper to him from his inside pocket…

Half an hour later the Doctor was stood at the front of the Church with Jack stood next to him, with a placating hand on his shoulder to calm his nerves. The Doctor was bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet with nerves. Not that he knew why he was nervous, marrying Rose seemed like the most natural thing in the world to be doing right now, and he was a Timelord and they just don't get nervous. Until now.

In front of him sat the few rows of guests they'd invited. Rose being officially dead made it awkward for her to invite people, but they'd spent time on Earth a lot, for Rhosyn's birth for example, and she'd made a few new friends, who thought it fantastic that she was travelling around with the man she loved. So she was travelling in Time and Space rather than around the world, but what they didn't know didn't hurt them.

With her mother trapped in the Parallel world, Rose had her cousin Mo and her uncle come to the wedding. They were the only two of the 'Tyler' clan that knew she was really alive, and her Uncle was to be giving her away, while Mo filmed it for Jackie to see later. Mo didn't like the Doctor much. She wasn't sure why, there was just something about him, but Rose loved him, so she decided that was good enough for her, so kept her reservations under wrap.

The organ chimed into life, playing the opening notes of the traditional wedding march, and the Doctor turned to Jack.

"This is it mate," Jack said. "Good luck."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose clung to her uncle's arm as the doors in front of her opened and Rhosyn walked ahead holding a little basket with red Rose petals in it. She walked slowly and confidently down the aisle towards her father and Uncle Jack, delicately dropping petals on the ground as she went. Rose glanced up at her uncle and smiled. He dropped a kiss to her cheek and helped her lay the veil down over her face. It was clipped into place to a tiara that was placed in her gently curled hair that was piled elegantly on the top of her head.

She took a step forward. And another. It was really happening.

As they walked up the aisle, Rose caught the Doctor's eye and smiled to herself at the look on his face, and how it was exactly as she'd imagined. His jaw was slightly slack, and his eyes were glistening with tears of love for her. When she reached the altar, she took his hand, gave it a quick squeeze, grinned at him, and they turned to the vicar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Jenny ran. She ran and ran, like she'd never run before. Down the high street, past the shops, colours whizzing past her eyes. She turned and saw it closing in behind her, speeding down the road. People turned to look at her as she sped past them, knocking bags from their hands, and knocking over an old lady's trolley. She urged her legs to carry her faster, but her muscles were beginning to seize up. She tripped and fell, falling hard to the ground. She groaned, tears beginning to prickle her eyes, but she heaved herself up and began to run again. She could hear it's breath behind her, as it got ever closer with every step she took. It would get her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She saw a church ahead of her, and hoped it might be strong enough to keep it out. She begged her legs to move faster, and she ran down the slight hill to the church.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The vicar, a tall man of about 40 with thick dark hair and thick spectacles stood at the front of the church.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're gathered here today to witness the marriage and joining of the Doctor, and Ro-"

But before he could finish, a young girl of no more than 19 with long dark hair burst in through the huge wooden door set near the back of the church. She slammed it shut and bolted it, before leaning over, her hands on her knees, catching her breath. She looked up and as she did, something huge crashed into the door causing her to jump away from it, scared. She looked up at the altar and pointed at the door, breathless and scared.

"Something… out there…" she managed to say between gasping breaths.

The Doctor turned to Rose, and found she was looking up at him a huge grin on her face. They were thinking the same thing. _How could a huge something like this not be seen to before anything else?_

They ran down the aisle to the girl, Rose taking off her veil, and hitching her skirt up. She placed her hand on the girls back and stroked it as her breath came back.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked her, "And what's wrong."

"It's… it's a … monster… or something… And my name's… Jenny."

The Doctor beamed up at Rose and then down at Jenny.

"This is Rose, and I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Doctor Who?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please review! If it's liked, I'll try my hardest to get this going!_


End file.
